No Milk Please
by ccs's cherry blossom
Summary: Syaoran, a cold hearted writer. Nothing could corrupt his walls except a certain café with a certain emeraldeyed waitress. SxS. References of ExT. Rated T plus. Some scenes may not be suitable for the lower scale of teenagers. Reviews Appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Syaoran, a cold hearted writer. Nothing could corrupt his walls except a certain café with a certain emerald-eyed waitress. SxS. References of ExT. T+. Some scenes may not be suitable for the lower scale of teenagers.

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, so you know sue.

* * *

No Milk Please

* * *

It had been like this for as long as I could remember, a routine so you could say. 

For me it was a matter of life or death even though nobody would think it. Being the author for a best selling novel three times was not easy, as well as being one of the most wanted bachelors in Asia and a family with great heritage I guess you could say I had it all.

But to many around who knew me also knew that was not true, I knew it wasn't true. My manners were not as polite to some standards in this world as was my way of communicating. To me all I needed was my laptop and my ideas. As well as my latte on second thoughts.

This was my world, my shelter. No one or nothing could corrupt it. Until she came along. When woman were mentioned, the only thoughts that came to me were those of which my past resided in.

Back in my teenage years I was not half of what I am now. Being a rich kid wasn't always easy especially when you could not tell the difference between your friends and your enemies. You had money and that was what they wanted, end of.

I suppose you could best describe me as the rebel of the family. Yes I, Li Syaoran was once a great rebel, a playboy in my time. Woman were nothing but mere treasures that I could use and dispose of when I wished.

They only wanted your money. Gold diggers who were willing to sell their body and whore about for just that one thing that I resented the most. Money. My looks of course cursed me for being so darn handsome. Don't get me wrong, I'm not bragging or anything but sometimes it could prove to be quite a pain in the arse especially when you are trying to get around town in a disguise, which practically was thought of by a gay man.

Eriol Hiragazwii, my cousin. Who also happens to be getting married to Daidouji Tomoyo, the daughter of the founder of Cherry scented designs, now that is the person you need to call for a disguise. For the past year I have not been spotted. Honest a _year_.

Eriol always insists on me introducing him with his name first as he originates from England which truly is a load of bull. He moved to England when he was six, he was born _here_ therefore he does _not_ originate from England, he _originates from here_ in _Japan._

Here being exactly where you ask? In a nice small town called Tomeoda. Thankfully, I'm glad to know, I was not born here but in the city of Hong Kong where I would much prefer to be if I wasn't doing extensive research for my new book, which personally is going to be a bitch to write. Mother says I should try a new style. First I done martial arts, then horror and my latest one was a more combined of the two. However she wants me to do a novel, which includes the three following points:

Romance.

Humour.

Mystery.

Might I add that I detest these categories! So here I am now, wasting my life away in café far away from the peoples eye at the back of beyond. Ever since that day 3 months ago where I had been caught in the rain –damn weather forecasters, can't they get right!- I took shelter here, nobody battered an eyelid that I was the great Li Syaoran, or that I had any money. All they cared about was what I wanted.

Of course this is why I come here, not because of a certain clumsy, petite emerald eyed girl who wouldn't know a robber if it came and shot her in the head. Oh no, it had nothing to do with her, right?

Wrong.

It had everything to do with her. Which really pisses me off. I do not get attached to people and I most certainly do _not_ fall in love with girls' whom I don't even know the name to!

So there is only one rational explanation. I'm possessed. For example our first meeting wasn't the best to say the least.

_

* * *

Flashback. _

_The thunder clapped as a young man of 24 ran down the back streets of Tomoeda. Rain poured over him as his hair stuck to his forehead like a second skin, covering his dull cold amber eyes._

"_Shit!" he continued cursing as he ran down the street looking for shelter._

"_Bloody forecasters, can't they get it right for bloody once?" Light edged its way into his view as he ran closer to a small café perched in the corner. He mumbled some curse before coming to the conclusion that it would be better to go in there than have hypothermia out here._

_The bell rang as he opened the door to be greeted by the smell of coffee nuts. The smell made him stand erect to his spot, droplets of water sliding off of him as he took in his surroundings._

_The first words that came to his mind were 'different'. Indeed it was. The walls were the darkest shade of emerald, with lights in the shape of cherry blossoms. The place was small but gave off a friendly atmosphere with smiling faces._

_Most definitely not his type of place. For the first time in his life Syaoran felt out of place, as if he stepped onto some forbidden ground, which was too good for him. He took a nervous step back before finally realising what he was thinking._

'_Stupid baka! It is just some café, don't get in a tiff over something like THIS!'_

_Stepping forward, he slowly advanced to the register where he placed his order. The waitress gave a seductive smile, looking him up and down before telling him to wait at table number three then walked away winking at him._

'_Great, another whore.' he mumbled under his breath, oblivious to the fact that someone was standing behind him._

"_Your latte Sir?"_

"_Huh." he was startled for a moment before dismissing his hand, gesturing for the girl to put it down. He heard the china clatter slightly as it made contact with the table._

"_Would you like some milk sir?" the voice rang like a melody through his ears putting him in an unwanted trance._

"_Hmmm…" Almost realising what he said, he pushed aside his laptop reaching out his hand in a desperate measure to save his latte._

"_Uh, I mean NO!" Before he even realised it, the milk had flown from her hand to his shirt –which thankfully for him was white-, falling out of his seat however to collapse on the girl._

_Syaoran was in so much shock he couldn't move. Mainly because of the location his head had fallen to. Buried in her chest, he realised that some of her buttons had broken off due to the force in which he fell. She was carrying him in-between her thighs as he realised one of his hands was somewhere they were not supposed to be. It made the place where his head was buried currently look innocent._

'_Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!'_

"_Onegai…" she moaned. All right people, not the word to say in the current position they were, nor did she have to moan. For crying out loud! He needed a cold shower, a very cold shower._

"_Onegai sir, your very heavy." Slowly he moved his bad hand away from the area, hopeful that she had not realised where it was, or he would have to experience the hell of fury from a woman scorned –more like molested in this case- and raised his head. Using both hands –the bad one finally removed from a naughty arse- he stood up to finally look at the woman he had um, molested, sexually harassed?_

'_IT WAS A FUCKING ACCIDENT!' he screamed in his head, even though it refused his retorts._

_There she sat, long silken hair, the deepest shade of auburn spilling out and surrounding her, a ribbon present in the sea of locks. Her skirt -which had ridden up slightly- revealed very smooth legs along with a pale and clear complexion. Standing up, Syaoran realised she only stood at 5'6 at the most. What caught his attention though were the innocent emerald eyes that stared back at him._

"_Gomen…" She bowed her head in an apologetic manner that Syaoran found quite confusing._

"_Why?" he found himself saying._

"_Sir, I should have been-"_

"_Nonsense, it was no ones fault, just forget it happened." he waved his hand ignoring the guilty thoughts running through his head._

"_Ano… your shirt?" Looking down he found a creamy coloured stain._

"_Ah, um don't worry, it's the reason why I don't have milk." forcing a smile on his face that felt foreign to him, he watched as she beamed back at him._

"_Okay then! Would you like me to get you another latte…"_

"_Li. Li Syaoran."_

"_Li-san?"_

"_Yes please." Walking away, Syaoran done one more thing that day which was out of character._

"_OH! And miss?" She turned slightly._

"_Hai."_

"_Arigatou."_

"_Your welcome."_

_End of Flashback._

* * *

Personally, I blamed myself for being sick that day but it didn't quite work out that way. Especially when I started having erotic dreams about the poor girl, which included me doing things, which even I wouldn't speak about in public. 

Walking over to me, she placed my latter on the table before greeting me with a small 'konichiwa.' before walking away again.

Never in my life have I ever said thank you, to anyone but the girl has been blessed with me mumbling it every time she serves me… even if she doesn't here it.

Taking a small sip of my latte, I wondered truly and hardly what her name could be. Unlike most café's, this one failed to have name tags on there uniforms so I was left with pondering on the thoughts of what her name could be. Watching her from the secrecy behind my laptop –sneaky I know but I'm a lovesick fool- I saw her beam at customers as they walked in and out of the café.

She reminded me of a flower. Something bright, delicate and soft, innocence and purity. You could even tell she was a virgin by the way she walked.

Looking round the café, I couldn't help but think that it reminded me a lot of her. From the day I walked in here, it bugged me but as most things I placed it to the back of my head.

Maybe.

Logging into a search engine, I searched for the café. K 'n' K's Cherry Blossom. Here it is.

_Founded by the rich Fujitaka Kinomoto in celebration of his daughter._

Rich? This guy is rich?

_**Founding only a small café, kinomoto-san says he is more than happy to run a small business along with his other child kinomoto Touya.**_

Wow.

_**Also being married to the famous supermodel, Nadeshiko Amamyia sister of the founder of Daidouji's Company, nothing more than a bright future shines for the young daughter of the Kinomoto's.**_

_**Currently at the age of 23, Sakura Kinomoto works at the café, helping her father and brother. They even say the place was decorated after her-**_

Wait, oh god. You cannot tell me that the girl who a think – more like perv- about is the daughter and Tomoyo Daidouji's cousin! Clicking on the image it showed me a picture of a ten year old with auburn hair and green eyes. Looking back and forth, I recognised the similarities.

Banging my head on the table, I mentally cursed my self a thousand times over.

Why me?

Why on earth did I have to love her? A girl who I just found out could measure up to me? And then she could sue me for sexual harassment!

But wait? Wouldn't that mean she was aware of who and why I was here.

Looking back over at the counter I saw her smiling at me, a look of mirth clouding the once innocent ones I memorised.

Beaming at me she turned around carrying on with her work.

That girl really is a mystery.

* * *

The shutting of book was heard as I felt the sheets beneath me move slightly. 

"You know, I still can't believe you wrote a book about me, 'the clumsy girl who is still a mystery to me'. I mean really you hadn't even finished the book when you asked me to marry you, you dopey bastard." I looked over to the voice a smirked at her cheekily. She raised an eyebrow in return.

"Syaoran." she warned me as I shrugged my shoulders at her.

"You know, when you do your next novel, tell the men in this world if they want to write a book on the mystery girl they fell in love with warn them, to never say anything about any accidents, including ones where hands get misplaced on there first meetings." she glared at me lightly before realisation hit me.

"Oh shit, I put that in there."

"Yeah you did Syaoran and here I was thinking you were a kind gentleman."

"You love me no less." I watched as she looked at me with disbelief.

"Cocky much aren't we Mr.Li. I am going to sue you for sexual harassment and the evidence is in this book." she picked the book up, turning to a certain page she pointed to a sentence.

Leaning over I looked at it before carrying on the lean over her until she was on her back and I was straddling her.

"And I'm sure that they would believe me Mrs.Li especially since it says clearly in the book 'accidental'." Shutting the book, I through it across the room. She looked in the direction of which it fell.

"And to think, that is your work you just through the room." Shrugging, I leaned down and placed butterfly kisses on her neck, I could feel her trying to bite back a moan.

"You threw you work across our bedroom."

"Fuck the book."

"That wouldn't be much fun." I pulled back looking amusedly at the look on her face.

"Blunt tonight aren't we dear?"

"Pissed at you for sexually harassing me without my knowledge."

"Now I have done much worse Sakura, you and I both know that unless you want to tell the police." I watched her blush before turning her head the other way.

"You have no proof."

"Saki, darling the colour of your face makes me needn't say more."

"Don't be a big meanie."

"Meanie? You reduce me to _that_."

"Yep." She replied happily.

"That hurt…" I pointed towards my chest.

"Right there."

"You love me really."

"Now look who is being cocky."

"But I know its true."

"And I know you love me." I stated as I pulled the sheets over us allowing her to snuggle into my chest.

"How can you be so certain?" I heard her mumble into my chest.

"Because you wouldn't have married me." I stated simply, cringing lightly at the thought of never having her in my life.

"Syaoran?"

"Hn."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Kissing her lightly on the head I switched the light of and pulled her closer to me. That was of course before hearing the exceptional cry from the next room. God I love my son but must he pick these times to want to be fed?

**

* * *

A/n:** Yay! Finished! At last. I like this oneshot very much, especially the ending. Lol. 

I know not many people think to because it is a one shot but please, please can you review? No flames but constructive critism are welcome. Even challenges to wrtie a oneshot but no angst or tradgedy and it must be S+S

Press the purple button now. xD


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Syaoran, a cold hearted writer. Nothing could corrupt his walls except a certain café with a certain emerald-eyed waitress. SxS. References of ExT. T+. Some scenes may not be suitable for the lower scale of teenagers.

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, so you know sue.

* * *

No Milk Please

* * *

Looking back over at the counter I saw her smiling at me, a look of mirth clouding the once innocent ones I memorised.

Beaming at me she turned around carrying on with her work.

That girl really is a mystery.

Six months has passed since my discovery of the mystery girl.

Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura Kinomoto...

The daughter of a multi-billionaire.

And me… her client.

Yes her client. She doesn't know it yet but the Li's have a very close connection with the Daidouji and Kinomoto companies in Japan, as I found out from my mother.

And yet as the time passes that I observe her, so does time fasten that it approaches the time that I must return to Hong Kong.

But I know one thing. I have found the foundation of what I will write my next book on.

I have found the perfect thing that covers all the points that my mother gave me.

Her.

Sakura Kinomoto.

And as I write this I cannot help but smirk. Smirk at her oblivion to the outside world. Her only world is this café, everyday she is here working helping, smiling. Just being perfect.

Innocence can only radiate from her but there is something else.

Something different.

Mystery.

* * *

"_Syaoran_, put that stupid book down. NOW!" Thumps were pounded on my chest by petite fists, I only smirking at the action. 

"Syaoran Li, put that book away or I will kick you out the house." Ah. Now last time that happened I had a cold for the week.

"Sakura, honey why must you be so violent."

"Why must you always be reading that damned book. You wrote it for crying out loud!"

"True but-"

"But nothing. You are going to spend one night-" I opened my mouth to speak, but sparks of emerald fire shut me up.

"ONE night without reading that book and I swear to god _Li_ that if you even take a peak… I will make sure that you won't even want to think about reproducing let alone the problems of not being able to." Now see, this is why you really should never marry. Because you just never know what sociopath you could marrying.

She folded her arms over her chest, covering anything that was on show. Damn! What a shame.

"You better not be thinking about marrying me and me being a sociopath Syaoran Li." See what I mean?

Sighing, I grinned at her, pulling her towards me so that she was sitting on my lap.

"Would I?"

She raised a delicate brow.

"Pfft 'Would you?' Of course you bloody would."

I feigned shock, placing her hand over the right hand side of my chest.

"Feel that? My heart is bleeding because of you."

She rolled her eyes at me, leaning towards my chest, her nose touching mine.

Her lips approached mine, her warm, moist breath tickling my chin. I grinned wolfishly and she rolled her eyes at me.

Soft silk brushed against my lips before a piercing wail stabbed through the air, I saw Sakura wince, and I shook my head in hopelessness.

That's my boy.

"I better go see to Ryo." She whispered, sauntering out of the room closing the door behind her.

Light, comforting sounds could be heard from the room beside me, the cries of the attention-seeking baby dieing down at a slow rate.

I sighed inwardly Ryo would be Ryo. Always there, first one to make sure that his mother and father do not try to even start trying for his baby brother or sister.

My eyes landed on the book, my chest tugging to break the rule of which Sakura had set.

But surely one peek wouldn't hurt right?

Just one tiny chapter wouldn't hurt.

And Sakura will never know… right?

Right?

Crawling softly down the bed, I limply picked up the book cautiously, shutting my one eye in fear of being caught.

Opening the book gingerly to the page of where I left off, I let my eyes scan the words typed upon the paper.

* * *

Mystery. 

Mystery was the best way to describe her.

Her outer façade consisted of innocence and naivety.

But not even a newborn baby can consist of what she radiates.

The famous daughter of Fujitaka Kinomoto was not a fool. She gave the press what they wanted and her name remained untainted by the paparrazi's foul mouth.

Everyone was happy. Except me. It may have been selfishness or just plane human curiosity but something ebbed inside of me, scratching its way out. Just to know a little more. And a little more.

Greed over whelmed my senses as I felt my eyes cloud with need. Need to know more about her.

After all curiosity did kill the cat. But I'm sure as hell no cat. And I would never let something so futile kill me anyway.

I clenched and un-clenched my fists, the clear visibility of the bloody being released and rushing back to the skin, then being once again drained.

I watched the pale skin on my knuckles turn white, blotched of red running through skin then returning to its natural colour.

Goddamn it!

Suspension is something that I hate.

Like the craving for a rivalry- a competition, I competed against it. My heart and soul bled for this heat.

But the need to know more about her was more.

It was like a fire trapped, contained to a small space… deprived of the oxygen it needed to burn fully.

My toes curled, I fought the urge to march straight over to that counter and sweep her off her feet.

This feeling was foreign to me, sick and uneasy.

Like this café I knew that it was my doom. That the destruction cause by this feeling would change me forever.

Or maybe not. Maybe it would reveal the true me. Perhaps the man of cold-heartiness is not the true me… perhaps there is another side to the infamous Li Syaoran. Like a fire striving for oxygen, it is pushing through.

I scrunched the napkin, focusing my thoughts. Gritting my teeth I tried to think rationally. Sensibility and sanity was always my area. I looked at a truth and faced it with my head held high.

But I'm doing what the fool's do in the books I write about. I'm falling into a void of emotion, trapped like a bird.

To get attached to this place was foolish. Such a common mistake, but not easily seen or made.

When I read and wrote about such occurrences I believed that only a blind fool could allow himself to fall into the cage of unrequited love- when you know that the inevitable would happen and you would have to leave even if you didn't want to.

My life was planned, from the first day I took my first intake of air and let it fill my lungs, my life was planned.

When I would first talk.

When I would learn how to ride a bike.

What martial arts I would train and what colour belt I would gain at what age.

School and colleges were chosen. I of course was sent to America to study in Harvard, learn three other languages and then to become the successful author I am today.

Only… I don't feel too successful. Or a sense of achievement. I only feel the cold numbing of my heart. Or I did but now, even as I sit in this café, talking about my unrequited love, which I personally think is a load of shit, my heart warms at the feeling of even having a chance with her, sending butterflies straight to my stomach.

Then there was always the other problem… hormones that I thought I had missed in high school seemed to be making up for lost time. Man! They were working overtime. This at times can be quite annoying, especially when the actual source of it comes walking this way.

Wait…

Walking this way.

Oh no.

I cannot deal with her now.

Not once since the… milk accident has she spoken or served me. Or even really made human communication with me.

What if she is approaching me to tell me that she IS going to file that suite against me for sexually harassing her? I swear to god I didn't do it on purpose!

Kami-sama, if you can hear me, just this once save me?

"Sir?"

I looked up, emerald eyes staring right back at me in curiosity. I coughed clearing my throat. Just keep your cool.

Wait a damn minute! You are Syaoran Li! THE Syaoran Li. You do not talk to yourself like this. Like some lovesick fool.

Like now.

Oh lord, I'm doomed.

"Yes Miss."

"Er, are you alright?" She bent over slightly, unconsciously giving me more access to her cleavage. Okay bad Syaoran!

I strained a smile to me stone face, trying to keep my eyes of the very leading view offered to my eyes.

"Absolutely.Peachey. What would give you any other doubt Miss?" She stood straight once again, giving me an un-convinced look.

"Your Li Syaoran, aren't you." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Wha? Miss you must have me confused with someone else, I mean I couldn't-"

"Eriol-kun's cousin." Wait- WHAT?

"You know Eriol." She nodded smiling brightly at me.

"I'm his fiancée's best friend."

Oh, so she's a Daidouji's best friend. As well as cousin. Freaky.

So she was the girl they were trying to set me up with.

…

AND I FUCKING TURNED IT DOWN!!!

WHAT SOUGHT OF FUCKED UP PEROSN AM I!!!

* * *

"One that is dead." 

I froze, looking up from the sentence I was reading. I saw her in all her glory. Giving me a glare that would send Satan further down from hell than he already was.

It could be safe for me to say, I'm dead.

"Li Syaoran…"

I braced myself for what was coming next.

"_Out_." I looked at her before looking at her hand gesturing to the hall.

"Sakura, honey, let's just talk about this a moment."

"I said OUT!"

I sighed putting my hands up in defeat.

"Okay, _okay_ I'm going."

Walking down the stairs, I felt her figure behind me, hot on my trail.

Standing in front of the door, I looked at her pleadingly.

"Honey, _onegai_… It's raining."

"I warned you." Pushing me out into the front porch of our…er BIG house, I felt the sweeps of rain hit my skin.

I cringed lightly when I heard the door slam shut before turning round, and began banging it.

"At _least_ let me have an umbrella."

_5 Minutes later._

The door opened to reveal a large umbrella being chucked my way.

And before I knew it I was pulled into a passionate kiss. This unfortunately lasted only 10 seconds before I was pushed away, my rear end kissing the decking, and something hitting me square in my face.

By the time I pulled the thing of my face, the door was shut and the lights were off. I gazed at the object before grinning mischievously; at least she gave me the book.

Yes, indeed I have been thrown out my house on more than one occasion.

And I love her for it.

Standing up, I began shaking my head, heading towards the shed.

That woman is going to be the death.

**

* * *

A/N: **Ah, ccs's cherry blossom has spoken. Do you like? I personally do. It is more of a probe to the oneshot. 

For those who are confused basically, Syaoran is reading what he wrote in his book. And basically he wrote what happened when he met Sakura in Japan as his novel.

So his novel was more of ermm diary. The way I have wrote this story I have left it so I can either update or leave it as it is. It just depends on the reviews I get really. Moreover this was originally meant to be an oneshot but since I got so many reviews, some asking for me to add another chapter I complied. Besides I was bored since its summer vacation and the weather is crap.

Enjoy, and don't criticise too much. I wrote this for fun. I just wrote what came into my sick and twisted, sarcastic mind.

Thank you to all those who reviewed, I LOVE YOU ALL.


End file.
